


Hands

by kingster



Series: Pride and other stories [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingster/pseuds/kingster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he's got hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Juice is prepared to repay the favor a loud Saturday night, hearing Chibs voice "in here, boy", as he's dragged into one of the small back rooms at the club house. The room has a bed, a small desk with a lamp and a chair, and a poster of a hot chick on a bike. Chibs locks the door and asks him if this is okay, and Juice answers "yeah, sure," and kneels in front of him.

Something feels wrong, though. Juice doesn't know if it's the hand behind his head, the smell, or something else that brings up some shit he just rather forget, but his gut turns, and he has to pull away not to get sick.

"You alright?" Chibs asks.

"Stockton," he replies. 

Chibs pulls the neck of his tee and Juice gets up. "Clay?" Chibs asks when they're face to face, eyes prying. Juice would rather not answer, so he just looks away, but as usual Chibs says "tell me" and "look at me" until Juice resigns and nods. Chibs scoffs.

"But, uh, I have hands," Juice suggests, seeing that he actually owes Chibs one.

"Aye," Chibs says with a wry smile, "they'll do".  
\---  
  
It's a long time since Juice jerked someone off and actually enjoyed it. But like this, only a few inches from Chibs face, close to the skin, stubble and scars, the smell of musk, alcohol and something else, after shave maybe, it gets to him. He rests his forehead against Chibs'.

"Fuck, I forgot how hot this can be."

"Right you are," Chibs says, and Juice isn't really sure who kisses who but he knows Chibs is about to come when his lips turn cold. The feeling of their mouths together when Chibs climaxes turns Juice from 'this-feels-good' to 'gotta-fucking-come-NOW' in a second, and as soon as Chibs breath settles, Juice falls back on the bed, and finishes himself off with his hand slick from Chibs come. He thinks for a second that he should be embarrassed about the urgency, but he's actually to relaxed to care. And when he opens his eyes to find Chibs with a new expression on his face, saying "that was reallyfucking hot, kid," he figures it's okay.

"Yeah," Juice replies and feels suddenly that the power has shifted slightly in his direction. Even if he's limp and breathless on a bed, half-naked with a wet puddle on his stomach. He tries to stop some goo from running down his side and down on the bed. "I'll get you some paper," Chibs says and leaves. Juice hopes that no one else needs this room right now, cause he would never fucking hear the end of it if someone came in a found him like this, but thankfully, Chibs is back in a second, and tosses him a roll of paper. 

"Does this mean I still owe you one?" Juice wonders out loud as he cleans up.

"You don't owe me anything," Chibs says, half-way out the door already. He turns and looks at Juice with a grin. "Best we just not count."  
  



End file.
